The present invention relates to a device for extracting dental prostheses, crowns and the like.
As known, in the field of dentistry it is often necessary to remove an artificial crown which has been applied to protect and cover a damaged tooth or to support a prosthesis of a lost or extracted tooth.
Crowns are currently removed by resorting to rather empirical extractors which, in use, are not always tolerated by the patient due to the force which has to be applied in order to overcome the strength of the bond between such artificial crowns or prostheses and the tooth's natural crown by virtue of the interposition of adhesives which impart a strong anchorage.